Building Better Worlds - Chapter 7
This fic is rated Mature. Previous Chapter< >Next Chapter 7. Golden Star Dear Pink Star, I am available today for a meeting with you at 11am. Your team have given me some interesting information from last night's mission which I look forward to discussing with you. Regards, Gold Star That's what the email said. Midnight stretched and yawned. Late night, early morning. Never really a good mix, but Midnight could take it. Her mind just kept thinking about what had happened. And every time she closed her eyes, the image of Dan lying so limp in her arms hit her. Dammit stupid brain. Why must you torture me like this?? Midnight lazily went about her morning routine, a lot slower than she normally would have. Her eyes were half lidded for most of the morning. She sat at her dining table eating breakfast and checking twitter. When that still hadn't woken her up she rubbed her hands over her face and groaned. Come on Night. Wake up. She checked the time. 10:30. Shit I have a meeting with Gold Star. Midnight bolted around the house to finish getting ready and leave the little flat she lived in. If that didn't kick her brain in to gear, she didn't know what would. Dan... Her eyes went wide at the thought her brain put in her head. He's OK! Now shut up! The better functioning half of her conscious said. She made it to the HQ building with minutes to spare. A lot of the dorks were already around, taking care of various other duties. That or just socialising. On her way up to Gold Star, Midnight noticed Ratchet carrying a massive keyboard to the teleporter room. She eyed the Lombax suspiciously before asking, "Where did you get that?" Ratchet jumped in response with a small gasp, his long striped ears flopping around. "H-hey Midnight! I uh, didn't see you there..." Midnight folded her arms at him. "Answer the question." "Which was??" He raised a confused eyebrow at her. "Where did you get the keyboard?" She repeated, rolling her eyes slightly. "Oh!! I pulled it from the fire. Well not literally but you know what I mean... It's mostly in tact but some circuitry needs replacing. Figured I'd fix it up." He shrugged. "Xerxes found a photo he wants you to fix and Ladybug found some of Dan's personal things. There's more stuff to be collected from Dan's room because it wasn't touched by the flames but right now you and your Bavarium is the only way in there. Oh and don't worry about the yellow tape and investigators, you have clearance to go up there." Ratchet explained. "Right... Well, that keyboard is Dan's pride and joy so, be careful with it." Ratchet nodded in response. "I will." Midnight turned on her heel and said she'd see him later. She looked at the time. 5 minutes to get to Gold Star's office. More than enough time. Speed skating! When she reached the door she had a few minutes to spare. Midnight was hardly even out of breath as she knocked on the dork marked with a six pointed gold star. There was a ruffling of paperwork before a "Come in!" was called. Midnight opened the door and saw Gold Star sat at her desk. Like Midnight, Gold Star is a hybrid. A bird hybrid. With big feathered brown wings and little fluffier feathers off the top of her head. Her hair is brunette in colour, and tied neatly in to a ponytail. For someone with higher authority than Midnight, she dressed rather casually. "Hi Pink Star, come sit down. There's a lot to discuss." She smiled. Midnight did as told, taking the seat on the opposite side of the desk. The cat hybrid smirked. "So..." Midnight started. "Right. That fire last night. You knew the occupants of the house, yes?" Gold Star picked up a file and started to flick through it. Midnight nodded. "Yeah. I only met them last week, before our 4 night field mission." "Right." She takes a breath. "Blue Star says that one of the men, Dan, recently ended an abusive relationship." "That's right." Midnight nodded. "And how do you know this?" Gold Star inclines herself forward, her elbows on the table and chin resting in her hands. Midnight explains everything. How she met Dan, took him to her flat and patched him up. Let him stay the night. Then she explained the confrontation with his abuser, and meeting Ralph. Midnight continued on about how she hung out with them watching movies and eating junk food. And she even explained the whole scare thing. ".... And then I left, they gave me their contact numbers and I gave them mine and we didn't hear from each other again until after the 4 night mission." Midnight finished. The entire time Midnight spoke, Gold Star had been jotting it down. "Right and then what. Because Blue Star says-" Midnight cut her off and begun explaining that those texts she had yesterday were from Dan. "... He was alone and his ex was texting him threatening things and he just wanted company and didn't really have anyone else to turn to." Midnight shrugged. She then continued to explain that they talked about exactly what Dan's ex would do to him. Gold Star's face became a picture of absolute disgust as Midnight quoted Dan exactly. Those words forever engraved in to her brain... Midnight talked about the hug, how they stayed there for hours. Until the glass shattered in the kitchen, causing Midnight to pull him off of her. She talked about the brick and the note and the words she and the abuser had exchanged. "... After she left I fixed the window... Told Dan maybe I should stop coming round. Said that I'm dangerous and that I can't let him get hurt anymore..." Midnight trailed off, lowering her ears. Gold Star looked at her with a look of sympathy. "You can still keep in touch, you know?" She said softly. "I know. And I will. I just... I worry..." Night shrugged. "Yeah. I know." Gold Star started. "And then what?" "Well he convinced me that he needed me in his life. Said that I made him feel safe which is something he hasn't felt in a long time... Then I uh... I said he needed out. Somewhere safer. Somewhere further away..." Midnight paused and noticed the knowing look on Gold Star's face. "... I said I'd speak to you about arranging somewhere here for him to stay. Because there is no way she can touch this place... So uh..." again, Night trailed off. Gold Star smiled. "I'll see what I can do." "Really? Great!" Midnight lit up. "Oh and for Ralph too? He needs somewhere to stay now his house is destroyed..." Gold Star simply nodded in response. "I'm sure I can see what I can do. Now is there anymore to this story? Or have I got everything?" "Not much else. Ralph came home and I decided to leave because Dan was no longer alone and I had write ups to do. Dan hugged me goodbye which was sweet, then I left." Midnight shrugged. "Right. And then hours after you left, the fire started." Gold Star looked over her notes. Midnight nodded. "Blue Star thinks it's likely that Dan's ex lit the fire. But I think that's a little extreme. She never wanted to kill him, she wanted to make him something he wasn't. Make him the perfect boyfriend for her. And also a punching bag it seemed..." She flicked through more pages of her notes. "Perhaps if she did set it, it wasn't aimed at him. But maybe, you." "I... What do you mean?" Midnight asked, fear filling her voice. "It's possible she thought you were still in there, and after the argument you had, she decided she had to get rid of you." Midnight shook her head in response. "You're talking like you already know she did it, but there is no evidence of an arson at all yet!" "Pink Star, I am speculating. All I'm saying is that perhaps, she just wants you out of the way so she can continue her torment on Dan." Midnight puffed out her chest. "She won't get the chance." She spat. Gold Star nodded. "I don't doubt that." Once again she looked through her file. "Right, so now this is all on file we can deal with her accordingly. Go through the justice system, all the boring things." Midnight nodded, and got up to leave. "Oh and one more thing, Midnight." She turned and smirked at her old friend. "Look after him, and don't do anything stupid. OK?" Gold Star shifted her wings slightly as she smirked. "I will, and I'll try not to." She smirked as she shrugged. Gold Star raised an eyebrow at the cat. "Seriously, don't go running after her, I know what you're like, Midnight." Midnight still continued to smirk. "Alright, alright, I won't go after her, Solar." And with that Midnight slipped out of the room. She sighed as she set to find Marinette and Xerxes to retrieve the things they found. Perhaps Midnight didn't need to declare a war if Solar was now going to deal with it accordingly. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. But she knows that Solar knows that smirk. That 'Maybe I will or maybe I won't' smirk. It's a classic of Midnight's. But there isn't much Solar can do to stop Midnight if she sets her mind to something. Solar and Midnight were the two main leaders of the little organisation here. Midnight specialised in more of the field work, the fun and exciting stuff and working with other operatives and allies. And Solar dealt more with the paperwork side of things. Well, now at least, back in the days of the organisation simply being Big Hero, Solar was also a field agent. But Midnight started to find more recruits. Completed a Rainbow of stars. Took charge of the field team that she and Hiro once shared. Not that he minded, he was busy with exams and things at the time and it took the pressure off juggling hero work, paper work and exams. Midnight decided that Solar would be the Gold Star of the group. The one who chose the missions, the one who would ensure there was some kind of format to the way the company is run. The one with more power and authority than Midnight. Not that Night minded, the position hadn't changed their friendship much. Though part of the cat hybrid did wish that she could fight alongside Solar again. The pair of them made quite the unstoppable team, back in the day. A las, times change and things change. Midnight eventually found Marinette, gearing up to head to Paris to deal with her personal life. "Hey Mari, do you have a quick second?" Midnight asked. "Oh Midnight! Not really but here," She handed over the three items to Midnight. "That's what I found, figured he'd need it. I've got to go, I'll see you around." She starts to walk away towards Adrien. "Wish them well for me!" Midnight smiled and nodded at her, and then turned away herself. I didn’t know he wore glasses... Midnight thought as she looked at the items Marinette had given her. Right, next destination, the hospital to see the guys. There wasn't any awkward encounter with the nurse this time around, as it was within visiting hours. Midnight tapped her knuckles on the door, looking in to the tiny window and giving a smile. Ralph waved at her, granting her access. "Hey." He said as she walked in. "Hi!" There was a sleepy sound from the other boy in the room. Midnight looked straight at him, her eyes wide. Ralph simply smirked. "He's been grunting like that since the sun came up. Dunno why." "Huh." Midnight responded. "So, Whatcha got there, anything for me?" He asked. Midnight looked at the items in her hand. "Sorry no, these are Dan's. A lot of your stuff was lost...." "Yeah. I know. It's OK." "Xerxes did find a picture that he thinks belongs to you though, wants me to fix it." Midnight said while walking over to Dan's side of the room, placing his things on the bedside table and then looking over him. "Wait... Xerxes?" Ralph asked. "Oh, one of my team mates. My best friend." Midnight said. "Ah right." Pause in the conversation as Midnight watches the gentle rise and fall of Dan's chest. She pushes her hand in to her fringe, running it through. "Gold Star said you two could stay. Well actually, she said she'll see what she can do, but that basically means yes. She's probably organising the rooms as we speak." Midnight broke the silence. "That's great! Thank you so much for doing that." "No problem." Midnight shrugged in response. Dan made another noise, his face squishing up this time. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings. Probably noticing the mask on his face and how uncomfortable it is. Midnight pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat on it, then took his hand in to her's. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "Hey Midnight, can I ask you something?" Ralph asked. "Sure, go for it." ".... Do you, like, like him? As in you know... That way..." "What." Midnight said bluntly. "No. No I don't. I feel sorry for him. And I care about him. There ain't any of those feelings there, this is purely platonic." "Right. OK. Good." Midnight honestly wasn't sure why he was asking that. Has he showed interest?? Nah, not likely, not after what he's been through. Dan needs some time to himself before finding another relationship. Perhaps it might be beneficial if she distanced herself from him slightly when they get out of hospital. Though that may be hard with them living in HQ where her office is... Maybe she could spend some more time in the Medician HQ while they're around. Either way, with Ralph asking that kind of question, Midnight must be giving off some kind of vibe. And her eyes go wide as she realises she's doing it here. She let's his hand go, and drops her ears. Dammit. So that's why he asked. "So anyway, find anything else in the remains of my home?" Ralph broke the silence again. "Ratchet found Dan's keyboard." Midnight shrugged. "Any of my instruments?" He asked, hopeful. "Sorry, but no, they're all gone...." She trailed off. ".... Oh... Yeah I should have expected that..." "Sorry." She apologises again. Pause in the conversation once again. Ralph looks slightly defeated. Midnight let out a heavy sigh. How did it get in such a mess?? She was now more tangled up in this complicated break up worse than Ralph was. Her thoughts jump back to what Solar had said earlier, that it was possible the fire was set to get Midnight. Yeah forget the guys that actually live there, no just set the house on fire and not only destroy their house but endanger their lives too! Fucking idiot... She thinks she thinks with her anger then Ohhhhhh, oh god has she got another thing coming. ".... M-Midnight?" Stop. Turn. "Dan! You're awake!" She exclaimed. "... Uh... Yeah... Uhm... What happened? How did I end up here?" He asked tiredly, his eyes glancing around, eventually landing on Ralph. "You're here too??" Ralph nodded at him. "I uhm, well I saved you again. This time from a fire." Midnight shrugged. "... A fire?" And then those memories came back. Smoke, soot and the extreme warmth. The inability to breathe. It hurt. And then eventually, a familiar voice and gentle hands before everything went completely black. ".... Oh my god... I... I nearly died...." He swollowed. Midnight nodded. "Yeah but we got you out. You'll be OK now." "Since now you've woken up, we'll be allowed out later this evening." Ralph clarified. "Oh right. Cool." Pause. "Hey uhm, I actually can't really see much... Did anyone get my glasses?" "Yup. Ladybug found them." Midnight said, picking them up and unfolding them. She went to place them on his nose, but he reached up and took them from her, doing it himself. "That's better..." "I didn't know you needed those?" Midnight sat back down as she spoke, crossing her legs. "... Well uhm... She didn't like them and made me get contacts... Glasses are more comfortable, but contacts are practical." He said. "Fair enough. I mean- Not that I mean that she was- What I meant was-" Midnight stuttered before Dan cut in, "It's fine I know what you mean." "Right." "Hey Dan, while she's the topic," Ralph no. "Did she ever want to kill you?" ... Ralph why. "I... Why are you asking that?" Dan looked confused. Midnight sighed. "We uh, we think she may have set the house on fire..." "OK no that's ridiculous. She may have hated who I am and beat me up to try and change that, but she never threatened to kill me or attacked me with anything but her own body. She wouldn't do that." Dan said firmly. Midnight scowled at him. "Wouldn't she?? OK, what if she wasn't targeting you then? What if she thought I was still there and wanted to kill me?" She spat. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible. But as I said, she never had the intent to kill me. Just change me." "Hold on, back track a minute. She attacked you with her body. Does that mean what I think it means?" Ralph suddenly piped up. Midnight stopped, her eyes narrowing in shock. There was silence on Dan's part. "Did she...?" Night asked, voice barely above a whisper. Dan sighed heavily, causing the mask on his face to fog up. "... Once. Or twice.... I'm not sure.... I was too out of it to remember.... She uh... Probably didn't want me to remember... But I... I remember the first time clearly.... She thought she'd knocked me out cold... I was out of it, but not out cold-" "Stop." Midnight interrupted. He just looked at her with glassy eyes. Ralph swallowed. "When was that, mate?" ".... Right at the start. Years ago." "And you can just talk about it?? Like that??" Midnight folded her ears down. "... I... I learnt to live with it. It doesn't hurt anymore-" "Bullshit!" Pause, a heavy silence. "I saw that look in your eyes, it's still painful." She said through her gritted teeth. "I-" He cut himself off, a stray tear fell. "Y-yeah... Well..." Midnight sighed. "That's something else Gold Star needs to know...." She trailed off. ".... So... The investigation has started then?" Dan asked. "Yup. Sooner or later she'll be locked up." Midnight folded her arms. "Right....." "What's the matter with you? Don't you want that??" Ralph asked. ".... I...." Another sigh. "I know it's ridiculous but I still... After everything she did I know I shouldn't but... I... Still have feelings for her..." Midnight began to scowl. "You can say you love her yanno." "But I don't love her. How could I after that? No I just... Still care about her. Want her to be OK. Yanno? Don't want any harm to come to her..." Something snapped within Midnight. "After the way she treated you? After how she made you feel??? After how she broke you??! And you don't think she deserves her consequences??" "To be honest, Dan has never been one to wish misfortune upon anyone. Even those who wrong him." Ralph contributed. "Well I'm not like that." Midnight spat. "Yeah, you're a fighter. Someone who wanted to do to her what she did to me." "I still do. She needs to learn a lesson." Midnight leant forward. "Mess with the bull, get the horns." "She has a point mate." Ralph agreed. "No! No! Just put her in the cell she belongs in. But please, don't hurt her." Dan begged. "Fine." Midnight spat, leaning back on her chair. "But she deserves to feel the pain she made you feel and worse." She then got up, and left without even a goodbye. An awkward silence between the two followed. Dan looked at the ceiling while Ralph had his gaze firmly locked on Dan. "She has a point, you know." Ralph finally said. "I just... I don't... Oh just fuck off." Previous Chapter< >Next Chapter Category:Building Better Worlds Category:Absol's Stuff Category:Fanfic